Walls of Mine
by Seline's Tears
Summary: (yaoi)(TyKa) 'Fate is the killer of all life' When two individuals meet, both locked in their own towers. Except one is made of stone and the other is made of the mind. Can they break free? Also, do they want to?


**Walls of Mine**

**By Seline's Tears  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Not yours either unless your name is Takao Aoki.**

**DEDICATIONS: Glayish,  Lina the Outlawed Bomber and White Dog. Arigatou people! **

'Restraints of time stretch to the point that they cannot restrain Love'

He yawned and closed his eyes. The 'palace' was so dreary, with only occasional visits from Rei and Lee.

But that only alleviated his boredom by little. Books could only do so much and even Dragoon for all her knowledge of magick and vision could not reach him.

He pulled back the binds and felt the bright sunlight on his face. The Sun embraced his face, setting him apart from everyone else.

He closed his eyes in contemplation as the Sun caressed his face like a lover' touch. Oh, he knew what lovers were. The books proved very informative on matters like that. There was this story called 'Rapunzel' that was a lot like his current situation.

Takao had been blessed with unnatural beauty. This had pleased his parents, but worried them for they knew the sins that lurk in this world. They would set Takao apart from the world; a jewel among stones.

He hated it. He was used to imagining the world as what he saw it, but after a while, frustration would come through, eating away his head.

He needed to leave.

"Don't even think about it," A voice called out from behind him.

He turned around, even though he knew the voice for what it was, "Go 'way Dragoon," He grumbled, "I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood huh?" She said flippantly, "Not in the mood for what?"

"For whatever you came up here for," He snapped, his brow creasing in anger, "There must be some reason. Does Father want me to entertain some guests? Or is it another suitor?"

Dragoon took his rantings in her own stride, "Your father has someone he wants you to meet."

Takao rubbed his forehead, "It _is_ another suitor," He grinded out.

Dragoon's eyes softened, "Come, Takao."

"Make me."

Her eyes flashed with anger before creasing in good humour, "I can do that, you know," She said casually, lifting her palm up, facing the ceiling. The fingers crackled with blue sparks. Takao eyed them dubiously before huffing a 'Fine' and following Dragoon down the steps.

At the bottom of the steps were his parents and two gentlemen in rich clothing. He didn't even look at them as he greeted his parents. At the corner of his eye, he saw Dragoon give a start and eye the suitor.

"Takao," His father said gruffly, "I'd like you to meet Sir Michael and his Guardian Trygle."

Takao gave Michael a look before extending his hand. Michael kissed it tenderly, making Takao want to pull his hand away. He saw Dragoon giving Trygle very evil looks.

"Michael is here to decide the dowry for your marriage," His father explained.

Takao gave his parents a nondescript look, "Oh, really?" He said, fakely, "And here, I was under the impression he was our new serving boy."

Dragoon snorted and tactfully covered her mouth. Michael's mouth twisted unpleasantly.

"Boy, do not make things difficult," His father said, the tic below his right eye twitching. Takao took this as a bad sign and dismissed himself.

He slammed the door to his room, "Curse them!"

Dragoon as always, was the picture of composition, "You haven't even given him a chance!"

"Well, I don't see you jumping into Trygle's arms," He retorted, "I've had enough of this! I'm leaving."

His words hung in the air and even shook the ever placable Dragoon.

"You can't mean that!" She said desperately.

"I do," He shoved some clothes in his bag, "I can't stand anymore threads in my life!  I spin my own fate!"

"Takao—,"

"NO! This is it! Either you come or you stay," He said, his eyes blazing fiercely.

"Think of what you're doing!" She said angrily, "You've been in this Megami-forsaken tower all your life! You don't know what's out there!"

Takao's eyes glowed like moonstones, "Then it's time for me to learn."

Takao stripped the curtains down and tied them in harsh knots. Then, he tied it to his banister and testing the strength, he slipped down the wall of the tower. As he gently dropped to the ground, he stepped back, observing the tower. It didn't look so terrifying and almost beautiful under the full light of the moon. He twisted his lip in disgust and waited for Dragoon to come, even though she said she wasn't. He knew Dragoon. He started to turn away when he heard a 'thump' and turned to see Dragoon dusting some dirt off her breeches.

"Your father is going to have my head for this," She muttered.

Takao gave her a blinding smile and walked onwards.

They had places to go.

"So this is the Prince of Sabishisa Tower [1]," He murmured, "I wonder what he is doing out here…?"

He wasn't stupid. The Prince stood out like a swan among ducks. Surprisingly, everyone ignored him and went about their business.

Unfortunately for the Sabishisa Prince, getting involved _was_ his business.

He watched the Prince cautiously make his way through the crowd, his Guardian trailing behind him apprehensively, her eyes glancing at the crowd for threats. She was a powerful one, no doubt. He could see the way her aura embraced her tightly, a shield from unknown powers. No matter. It was nothing Dranzer couldn't handle.

He grinned and made his way towards the Prince. At the back of his mind, he called for Dranzer.

"May I help you?" He said, his face a perfect canvass of nobility.

The Prince however, wasn't fooled by this pretence, "No, I'm fine," He said, stumbling over his words.

Dragoon narrowed her eyes at the stranger, "Get away," She growled.

He stepped back, the grin fading. A calm rather frozen look appeared on his face. It reminded of Takao of those ice statues his father would ship over to the tower.

Takao stepped back as well, clasping Dragoon's hand. There was something about this boy…

"Are you sure?" He said softly, "Why is the Prince of Sabishisa Tower doing mingling with locals, pray tell?"

Dragoon's grip on Tyson's hand tightened to such an extent that it was cutting off his circulation. But the title 'Sabishisa' caught his attention.

"What is 'Sabishisa'?"

The boy was genuinely taken aback, "You…don't know?"

Takao shook his head. A sneer appeared on the boy's mouth, "That is the name of your Tower where you reside. How could you not know the name of your own home?"

Takao glared, "That was never home!" He snapped.

Kai smiled disconcertingly, but the frozen look never left his eyes.

"Time to leave Sabishisa Prince."

Takao stiffened, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I beg to differ, "He said casually. A ring of fire erupted at Takao's feet separating him from Dragoon.

"Takao!" She cursed under her breath and tried to find the Guardian responsible. But the flames grew higher and the smoke blotted out her sight. She cursed again and called up the powers of the wind. However, as the wind swept over and killed the flames, she noticed with a sinking despair that Takao was gone and all that was left were the scorch marks on the ground.

She sank to her knees and let out a deep throated cry.

Takao stirred. He felt his head was on something soft, oddly shaped. While his brain was trying to wake up, he felt someone give him butterfly kisses on his neck. The sensation left him lightheaded.

He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust. A whirl of colours was presented to him, but the most prominent one was a harsh garnet red.

Takao's eyes snapped open, finally awake and leapt away from the stranger. The stranger didn't move, but he could sense the hidden amusement in his eyes.

"How dare you!" Takao said tightly, touching his neck and blushing.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist, "The stranger slid over next to him, "You're so delectable," He said snickering.

Takao blushed. He was unused to these comments.

Then he noticed the absence of Dragoon, "Where is she?" He growled.

Kai let out a silvery laugh, "Oh, she's fine. A bit worried about you, but fine. I didn't touch a hair on her head and neither did Dranzer," Then he frowned, "Though he may have a different reason."

"Dranzer?"

"My Guardian."

"B-But you're a commoner!"

"Quite right."

"You can't have a Guardian!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because!"

"Because?" The stranger said lazily, eyeing Takao.

"Only royals can have Guardians!"

The stranger's eyes flashed and he flung Takao against the wall, "Who told you that?" He said hissing, "Those doddery fools in court? Your parents? Those god-forbid-how-old books you have in your room?"

Takao gasped and his eyes spun in confusion, "How did you know about the books in my room?"

"I've known about you for a long time Takao," The stranger said bitingly, "Who could deny the existence of one of the fairest stars on Earth?"

"I don't understand."

"Don't."

An uncomfortable silence descended over them. Takao's eyes begging for answers while the stranger's eyes remained the same; frozen.

"What do you want with me?" Takao said.

The stranger glanced at Takao, his eyes flickering, "I need you to help me get to the throne."

A chill rose in Takao's body, "You are a Blood Royal."

The stranger tensed and nodded tersely, "Yes. My grandfather was King here, until your parents overthrew him."

Takao felt a jolt. The previous ruler had been…

"Voltaire," He spat out, "You're Voltaire's grandson."

The stranger nodded again.

Takao's eyes glowed, "If you expect me to help you in any way, you're wrong!"

"Actually, I wasn't asking for your permission," The stranger said casually, an air of indifference surrounding his body like a cloak. It was tangible and Takao could feel it in the air.

"You're no better than your grandfather," Takao said spitefully, "Using other people to gain what you need."

The stranger whipped around to face Takao, his eyes blazing, "What?!"

"Don't you know," Somewhere in the heart of Takao's consciousness, a voice of protest was building, "About Voltaire's killings? About the people he burned for minor crimes like stealing bread?! No, you're like me then. Closed to yourself. In your own Sabishisa Tower."

The stranger shook his head wildly, "No, he wasn't."

"Yes he was!"

"No!" He shook his head frantically as if trying to shake away the accusation from his mind.

Takao stepped back, afraid by the stranger's indecision. Choosing a cold formal voice he practiced with the courtesans he said, "You are trapped like me. Except this time, I freed myself."

The stranger shook, his shoulders trembling, "I…don't know…" His face rose to meet Takao's silver-blue with shadows within, "I…you just took away my purpose of life…"

"Then make a new purpose," Takao urged. Whatever hate or disgust he held for the stranger had melted away in the face of similarity, "With me."

"With you?" He echoed.

"With me."

"I…don't…know…" He mumbled. Then he got up, a new sense of power filling him and he went up to Takao and cupped his chin, "Can you show me?"

The way the stranger looked at him with hope filled eyes…

This is what a lover's touch is.

Takao smiled and leaned into the caress, "I will show you, though I do not know the way."

The stranger smiled.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name."

"I am called Kai."

'Fate weaves intricate threads. When you think you've escaped her tapestry, she will entangle you into a Gordian Knot'

"He ran away?!" Takao's father yelled, his voice echoing throughout the tower.

"Milord, it seems that he used the curtains to drop himself off the tower."

"I don't want to know how he did it, damnit! I want to know where he went and how to find him!"

"I could find him," A new voice suggested.

Takao's father broke off his argument with his servant and acknowledged Michael's presence, "Very well," He said gruffly, "I give you five days. Have Takao back here by then."

"I will."

"He's yours if you do. I've had enough of my disobedient son."

Michael didn't say anything. He had already left.

Kai stepped and watched the owl fly by. His crimson eyes surveyed the darkness and with a whip of his cloak, he vanished.

"They're getting closer."

"Are you sure it's my father's men?"

"They bear an unknown insignia, but they have been questioning the locals."

"Don't let them take me!"

Kai clasped his hands, "I won't."

Two polished moonstones shone in the darkness, "You won't, but they will," He gestured to the soldiers.

"I won't!" He said more fiercely, "You-You can't leave now!"

"I may not have a choice. Maybe…"

"No." The word was said with such a flat tone that it denied further argument.

"Kai, they will—,"

"Are you two done?! We should go!" A female voice hissed at them.

Takao nodded at Dragoon and got up, "Right."

Kai observed the soldiers intently. That insignia…

It was the Crest of the Gryphon!

"Damn it!" Kai cursed under his breath.

"What is it Kai?" Takao asked curiously.

"It's that suitor of yours!"

Takao's eyes widened, "Michael!"

Dragoon looked equally worried, "He has a Guardian. We better move."

"They'll catch us," Kai hissed, "They're all over!"

Dragoon closed her eyes in thought and gestured to Dranzer.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Sir! We found them!"

Michael gave a self-satisfied grin, "Bring them here."

Out came Takao and Kai, bedraggled and tired.

"Well, if it isn't Kai Hiwatari…" Michael said, circling his prey like a hawk.

Takao stood behind Kai.

"Let Takao go, Hiwatari," Michael said coldly.

Kai nodded to Takao and Takao dejectedly went to Michael's side.

Michael grinned and held Takao, "You are still the Star on Earth Takao."

And Michael kissed him.

It was like liquid fire in his veins. Michael's eyes shot open and he pulled his mouth away and screamed. Then Takao's form began to blur to form Dranzer. He grinned and spat on the ground. Michael continued to scream as the flesh peeled off his skin.

Trygle heard his master's scream. With an anguished howl, he took flight and followed the screams even after they died away.

Dranzer grabbed Kai's hand and they began to run. Dragoon unleashed uncontrollable gales to keep the soldiers at bay. With that, they grabbed their spare horses and sped away, unaware of the Gryphon tailing them. With a shriek, he launched two dagger shaped flames down upon them.

One hit Dragoon.

One hit Kai.

Dranzer spun around and threw a spear through Trygle's chest. Trygle fell to the ground and reverted to his human form. He smiled at them and died.

Takao jumped off his horse and pulled Kai off his saddle. Dranzer did the same for Dragoon.

Takao tried to remove some salve, when a hand came and gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't bother," Kai said, smiling, "I didn't have much of a chance anyway."

Takao clutched Kai's hand in a death-grip, "You lied," He said tightly.

That brought a bittersweet smile on his face, "I know," He said.

And his hand fell limp.

Takao held the hand to his face and rubbed it against his cheek.

This too, was a lover's touch and a lover's curse.

Ashes drifted into the wind. The soldiers had caught up to Takao and brought him back to his parents.

He didn't even try.

His 'innocence' was gone. He never regretted its parting though. Dranzer stayed with him, mourning the loss of his Master and Dragoon.

Fate had cheated him again.

And now…

He was now, once again, the Prince of Sibishisa.

But no longer was he held back by walls of stone.

But he was held back by the blocks of awareness.

He saw the world.

Now he was content with his stone walls.

A/N: OO Is it just me or is this the only thing I can write? Anyway, something I haven't cleared up is that all the quotes '' are copyrighted to me. They don't belong to anyone else, capish?

I've noticed most of these go in a very AUish direction. Hmmm…do you like it that way or should I change it?

Once again, thanks for reading this and please hit the review button before you leave. Critism, whether constructive or any other kind is always appreciated.


End file.
